The Dimension Gun
by Looking4Misteria
Summary: Vlad is back and noone is safe. He has a gun that can travel to different dimensions. Ghosts have been kidnapped to different dimensions where they can create havoc. Danny must travel to each dimension and stop the ghosts that have been transported there. Will he be able to stop them all and who will he meet on the way? Inspired by Clockwork's Apprentice's story called Balance. .
1. Bad News Vlad For You That Is!

**This is my crossover story of Danny Phantom. Clockwork's Apprentice inspired me to write this and I have asked her if I could write this so if you could can you please go read her story Balance as that is what this whole story started as :) **

**Remember to read and review with any ideas for dimensions Danny should travel to! This is an on-going book that I will try to keep up and update whenever I have some free time...**

_Looking4Misteria_

* * *

_Chapter One: The Returned Villain_

Danny Fenton was a semi-ordinary boy despite the ghost powers, superhero alter-ego and fighting nearly every single ghost in the Ghost Zone every other day. It was a never ending cycle for the young hero. He could be walking to school then a ghost will attack and he would have to fight the ghost and capture it in his Fenton Thermos to save Amity Park. He would then end up in trouble and late to school. For one and a half years Danny saved Amity Park as Danny Phantom, ghost superhero that was until an asteroid heading straight for Earth threatened everyone's safety including those troublesome ghosts in the Ghost Zone. Vlad Masters, mayor of Amity revealed his ghost form to the world and set up a rescue mission to turn the disasteriod intangible. The only thing he wanted was control over the entire world. Danny Phantom then came up with a better plan along with the help of Tucker, after Plasmius' plan failed due to the asteroid being made out of an anti-ghost material called Ectoranium. With the unwilling help from a lot of ghosts from the Ghost Zone, they managed to turn the whole world intangible. Phantom then revealed himself to the world and his ghost hunter parents that he was in fact Danny Fenton.

This is the story of what happened next for this teen hero.

Nobody had been sure of what had happened to Vlad Masters after he was left in space. Nobody really cared about him and he was forgotten. That was perhaps one of the biggest mistakes Danny Fenton/ Phantom had ever made. Unknown to the world, Vlad was drifting in space on his small rock island when he discovered some old space junk from an old spaceship made by NASA. Vlad then had an ingenious plan which was suddenly possible with this space junk. He would have his revenge on the world and that pest Danny Phantom if it was the last thing he did.

Meanwhile, Danny was sitting in his living room with his best friends, Sam and Tucker, and his family. Of course as soon as the danger had passed from the disasteriod which had passed last week, they had sat him down at the first available moment to question him. Needless to say that Danny was nervous sitting with his two ghost hunter parents explaining about how he became a half ghost.

"So Danny, how exactly did you become a ghost?" Maddie, Danny's mom said hesitantly trying to stop the awkwardness that was building in the room.

"You remember that day you tried to get the ghost portal working and when you plugged it in it just sparked and nothing happened. Well someone, not naming names, put the on button inside of the portal so when Sam dared me to go inside, I tripped and my hand fell on the button." Danny looked at his parents faces and saw them biting their lips in fear of what he might say next.

"To be a half ghost, you have to partially die and I did. I was electrocuted with ectoplasmic energy from the portal." His parents' reactions were those of regret and horror that their son had died and they hadn't known about it until now.

"Oh Danny we are sorry that we said all those things to you." Maddie cried. "Can you forgive us for what we said to you when you were Phantom?"

"I promise to like not rip you molecule from molecule." Jack Fenton, Danny's dad said in his loud voice. Danny looked at his parents and knew that it wasn't their fault and that he had forgiven them long ago for everything.

"I forgave you long ago mom. It wasn't your fault you didn't know and I should've told you earlier but I was scared of what you might say."

Danny hugged both of his parents glad that he could now stop living the lie. He was about to speak to them again when his ghost sense went off. He looked at his parents and they nodded at him.

"Goin' Ghost!" Danny yelled as he transformed into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. He then turned himself intangible and flew through the wall to the outside.

Scanning around he could see no ghost so he flew over the buildings to search for a sign of an attack and soon enough he heard screams and maniacal laughter that he had thought he would honestly hope to never hear again. Vlad Masters, former mayor of Amity Park and halfa like Danny, was here in Amity once again. He was firing ecto-blasts at the streets below him and endangering the people around him.

"Oy, Fruitloop! How did you get back to Earth? You were lost in space and you're going to regret coming back now..." Danny Phantom yelled at Vlad Plasmius, leaving the threat hanging.

"Oh but Danny my boy, space has such interesting junk especially for an inventor like me. I may not be as clever as my Maddie dearest but I can still create some things." Plasmius smirked at the unaware hero that was in front of him.

"So what you created a jetpack and got back to Earth or you made a portal in space somewhere and got back via the Ghost Zone. So what! It still means that I am going to kick your arse back to where you belong." Danny taunted the ghost and he powered up an ecto-blast in his hands and fired it at Plasmius.

Plasmius then blocked it with a shield and they started to fight in the air above a crowded street of amazed observers. Danny attacked with Ghost-ice and ecto-blasts and Vlad just sent back his own ecto-blasts whilst shielding. Danny couldn't use a full powered ghostly wail with this many people around but Vlad was unable to defend against even a low powered one.

Danny placed his hands around his mouth and yelled at Plasmius. His ghostly energy aimed straight at Vlad and he panicked at the sight of the attack. When Danny was done he knew that Vlad was down for the count. Whilst the crowd cheered at him, Danny opened up the Fenton Thermos and aimed it at Vlad who was on the ground in a small crater. Just before the Thermos hit Vlad, Danny heard something troubling from the defeated villain.

"You may have defeated me but you can't defeat the other ghosts. It's been quiet for a reason you know. Dimension Gun transported them to places you can't save. Good luck trying to catch them all now..." And with that Plasmius was trapped inside of the Thermos. Danny looked down at the crater and saw a metal object that looked similar to the Fenton Thermos. Was what the Fruitloop said true? Had he transported ghosts to different dimensions?

Danny travelled home quickly; he needed his parents to look at the machine and see what it could actually do. If it actually was some sort of Dimension Portal Gun then he would need to upgrade it a bit so that he would be able to get back to his dimension without randomly guessing.

A few hours later his parents had already discovered all they could about the Dimension Gun as they were now calling it. It was able to rip open one way portals directly to other dimensions. However the dimensions were completely random and it was very likely that Vlad had sent ghosts to multiple different dimensions.

"Mom, Dad I need to go after these ghosts. There is no telling what damage they could do to other dimensions and most people won't be able to fight against them" Danny had a look of determination on his face that meant that he had to go through with this no matter what they said.

"You can go son but you be careful." His mom said hugging her son.

"Yeah and take a backup Thermos, son. It may come in handy." His dad loudly said as he hugged both Danny and Maddie. Jazz then joined the hug too. They all knew that they wouldn't be seeing Danny for a while.

"Mom, Dad you know how ghost can have obsessions? Well so can halfas. Vlad wanted power and mom. That was his obsession. Mine is different to his and that is the reason why I am not evil." Danny said as he walked towards the portal, picking up two Thermos's and the Dimension Gun on the way towards it. "My obsession is to protect anyone from harm no matter the cost to me. If someone needs protection then I have to help them."

And with that he walked through the Fenton Portal and into the Ghost Zone.

The Ghost Zone was usually full of ghosts and even if you didn't see them you could hear them. As Danny passed Ember's Lair he heard nothing but silence. She was obviously one of the ones gone as you could always hear music coming from her house as her and her band played none stop.

Danny headed straight to Clockwork's tower knowing that he would still be there as Vlad didn't know about the Ghost of Time and if he did then he knew that you can't sneak up on him. Danny entered the tower and saw the familiar ghost in front of him.

"Greetings Daniel, you are wise to come seek help but alas I have no information that can help you except this one." Clockwork said whist changing his form from baby, to man, to old man and back. He spoke with a voice of wisdom and knowledge of what he had seen in his viewing screens. He knew what would happen so Danny trusted him completely. "The portals you create will open at the exact same spot that they opened for the ghost and that any ghost that went through will head towards the nearest town or human establishment."

"I have a favour to ask as well Clockwork. Will you guard Plasmius until I return? I don't want him causing trouble when I am unable to protect the world." Danny said holding out the Thermos that held the older Halfa. Clockwork nodded and placed the Thermos away in a corner of the room where it blended in with the shadows.

"It was the right choice to make Daniel." Clockwork told him. "When the ghosts and you return, he will be put on trial in front of the Observants for his crimes."

Danny knew that the world would be safer with Plasmius locked up here. He wouldn't have to worry for this dimension whilst he was travelling across others.

"How do I know when I have all the ghosts though?" Danny asked Clockwork questioningly. Clockwork handed him a scroll. Danny opened the scroll and on it was a list of the names of ghosts, many of which he recognised but there was a few that were unknown to him. One name stood out though and his heart grew cold when he saw that she was taken as well.

Danny gritted his teeth and glared at the space where the Thermos was currently situated. Vlad would pay for doing this to his cousin.

"Thanks Clockwork. I will be back as soon as I catch all the rogue ghosts!" Danny said and he flew off out into the Ghost Zone again. Danny flew past lair after lair and all were empty. Vlad had literally wiped out the Ghost Zone until it was a mere ghost of its previous self.

Danny flew into an empty area and looked at the Dimension Gun. Danny knew that this dimension was number 1 and so all he had to do to get home was fire a portal to dimension 1. Easy, and with that he fired the Dimension Gun. A glowing blue portal appeared and Danny looked around the Ghost Zone for the final time. He would get home one day. He stepped through the portal and into a new world not knowing exactly what to expect.

_WORDS: 2009_


	2. Avenging Plantlife (Avengers)

_Chapter two: Avenging Plant life (Avengers)_

_A glowing blue portal appeared and Danny looked around the Ghost Zone for the final time. He would get home one day. He stepped through the portal and into a new world not knowing exactly what to expect..._

* * *

When Danny Phantom stepped through the portal the first thing he saw was the outline of a city. The city looked like it was getting rebuilt after a major attack as it had half built skyscrapers and completely collapsed buildings too. Had the ghost already attacked? Was he too late? Danny floated through the city completely invisible to everyone on the streets below. Many people were working to rebuild or to sweep up the streets. It was nice to see people and neighbours working together.

Danny was nearing the centre of the city which was marked by a massive skyscraper with the single letter _'A'_ on it. There must've been more letters to the word that was once spelt there but in the attack on the city they must've fallen off. This building looked to be the newest in the city and still it was pretty badly damaged. Barely anything was left undamaged but people still had smiles on their faces.

He had landed in a park which looked less damaged than everywhere else. He scanned around looking for some sign of the ghost, but he could find nothing. He saw a group of people hanging around and standing to still to be there for pleasure. It looked like they were guarding something. Danny turned invisible and saw a man being dragged by his arm by a big, tall, long haired blonde dude. The man being dragged had black hair which was greased back and very pale skin. His blue eyes looked like ice and glinted with mischief and boredom. He had a black mouthpiece over his mouth which stopped him talking.

Danny looked at the man closely and saw that the man's eyes seemed to follow him as he moved around. Weird, could this man sense him even if he was invisible. Danny's thoughts were interrupted by a black man with a black eye patch steeping forward with a certain authority about him. It was like he demanded the attention of all around him.

More people stepped out of cars. A blonde guy in old fashioned style clothes stepped off his motorbike and walked over to another man with a beard and a glowing chest. The blonde man called him Stark and the man called Stark addressed the man back as Captain. They had a small conversation about a man named Loki they had captured and Thor taking him home.

There was good news and bad as well. Danny learned that the prisoner Loki had caused all this damage and not a ghost. Unfortunately that meant that a ghost was still on the loose and not been seen yet.

Danny was soon shaken out of his thoughts by a bright light taking Thor and Loki and making them disappear. Danny noticed no-one looking at him but he got the feeling that something was watching him, maybe the ghost but there was a sinister aura in the air. Here he was in the open surrounded by only these 'Agents' and trees. Which ghost would use these to attack?

Once again caught up his thoughts, Danny failed to notice a vine glowing ghostly green wrapping around the ankle of Black Widow otherwise known as Natasha Romanof, behind him. The vine then grabbed her and drew her backwards. She let out a small yelp which alerted Danny to the danger.

"Undergrowth!" Danny yelled making the agents all around glance around trying to find the origin of the voice. Danny turned visible and got out one of his two thermoses. The agents' eyes all widened and suddenly they were back on alert. "Let her go. Your fight is with me not those humans." The humans were watching him with their hands on their guns and ready to draw them and fire should they need to. They wore slightly confused faces as to what the young floating boy had said.

Undergrowth appeared right behind Natasha and grabbed her. She fought to get out of the plant ghosts grip but she couldn't. Danny made his ghost-ice and would've shot at the ghost, but Natasha was in the way.

"I will not yield this time ghost child. I will have my caretaker and this world will know the revenge of plants." Undergrowth said before disappearing with Natasha. There was nothing he could do to stop him taking her and that annoyed Danny.

"Well now I have to find him all over again..." Danny said whilst still floating overhead the agents still. He saw them all watching him and he looked back at them. It was a standstill, until Danny thought to speak again. "...Oh this is awkward..." Danny then floated down and stood on the ground.

Tony Stark laughed and tried to pat Danny on the back, however his hand just went through him causing Tony and everyone else to stare at the teenager in front of them.

"Don't you know that you can't touch a ghost, stupid." Danny said as if talking to a child. He grinned and looked at the agents who were now all looking at him with expressions of a mixture of amusement, sadness or confusion.

"Excuse me..." The black man with the all black clothing and black eye patch said hesitantly.

"Phantom, my name is Danny Phantom."

"I'm Nick Fury and Danny, care to explain why there are two ghosts here and why one of them stole an agent of mine?" Nick Fury said raising an eyebrow at the glowing teen in front of his agents.

"I'm from a different dimension and someone has sent all the ghosts from our Ghost Zone to different dimensions including my cousin and friends. The Ghost of Time, Clockwork sent me to collect them all up and bring them... er... home so to speak. Unfortunately the ghosts will cause trouble in the human world unless I find them and quick." Danny quickly explained. "Who are all of you guys?"

"We work for S.H.E.I.L.D and we protect the Earth from danger. We have a group of superheroes called the Avengers and some of them are over there." Fury summarised. "Are all of the people in your dimension ghosts?"

"Not really. It's complicated..." Danny said and Fury nodded as if for him to continue. "There are two worlds, one is a human world which is completely normal and the other is the Ghost Zone which is the flip side of Earth. They are linked and balance out the world. If one goes they both do. Everything in the Ghost Zone is opposite to what it is on Earth. However in the ghost Zone there are natural portals that can take ghost anywhere in time and space. There are also two permanent portals to Earth."

"Makes sense to be honest." Said Clint.

"That sounds really cool. Ghosts floating around everywhere..." Tony Stark commented.

"Where do you come into this though Danny?" Steve questioned.

"The ghosts escape the Zone because of their obsessions and to cause havoc for the humans. I go to Earth to stop them hurting anyone and put them back in the Zone. Simple as that. Now I really need to find Undergrowth before he hurts someone."

Danny flew off and started his search. The park he was in was empty apart from the agents. The city was big but he flew everywhere searching for Undergrowth, but not once did his Ghost Sense go off. No one was screaming and running away. There was no sign of him.

It had been hours since Danny had talked with Fury and the others. At the moment he was resting on the tallest tower which had the single letter _'A'_ on it. Where was Undergrowth hiding? He had scoured every nook and cranny of the city but he had yet to find any sign of the malevolent plant ghost.

Suddenly a voice called from behind. "Didn't find him then, did you Phantom?" Danny turned to find none other than Tony Stark behind him.

"No I didn't. What are you doing up here and how did you get up here?" Danny questioned the smirking man. Danny liked Tony and his care free attitude. It reminded Danny of himself, in a way.

"I own this tower kid. And I used the lift." Tony said pointing behind him. Danny looked and laughed to himself at the lift hiding behind him.

"I can't find him. He seems to have just disappeared and fled somewhere..." Danny was interrupted by his Ghost Sense flaring out of his mouth. Danny looked at Tony and then flew up. As soon as he was in the air he saw the plant ghost terrorising the city at the park again. Instantly Danny flew to the scene of the ghost attack.

Undergrowth was standing there in all his might with captured and mind washed humans all around his roots. Natasha was bound up and looked unconscious. Danny flew forwards and shot an ice bolt at Undergrowth to catch the ghost's attention.

As soon as Undergrowth was hit he looked around for the attacker as so he could capture them for his armada of humans. What Undergrowth didn't see was Danny turning intangible and diving underground to kill off Undergrowth's roots. He shot ice blasts and ice beams at Undergrowth until he was sure he was near defeat.

Danny flew out of the earth and saw all the captured humans unconscious on the ground. Fury, Tony and the Avengers were helping Natasha back onto her feet. She looked dazed but she was uninjured and Danny was glad she was okay. Tony tried to talk to Danny, but Danny just ignored them all and approached Undergrowth.

"Undergrowth what is Plasmius' plan? What does he think he will achieve with all this?" Danny asked the ghost but not really expecting an answer. He was surprised when Undergrowth opened his mouth to talk.

"You will ...not ...find out ...from me ...Ghost Child." Undergrowth rasped out. Danny just pulled out a Fenton Thermos and captured Undergrowth in it. The scroll Clockwork had given Danny floated out in front of the teen hero and Undergrowth's name was crossed out showing that he had been captured.

However, Danny was no closer to finding out what Plasmius was after and what he wanted to achieve with his outrageous plan. Undergrowth was not helpful in the least and Danny had expected that. He would just have to wait until he captured a ghost like Technus who liked to blurt out his plans beforehand.

The Avengers looked at the teen before them and saw the monumental task he had in front of him. The scroll that had floated before him was filled with names and only five had been crossed off; Undergrowth, Dan, Vlad Plasmius, a Clockwork and Danny himself. There were so many it seemed like an impossible task and even then someone would need a lot of help to round up all these ghosts.

Danny floated over to the Avengers and saw them looking at him with worry and concern. He was confused by this, why would they be worried about me?

"Danny, can I ask you something?" Natasha spoke looking directly at him and Danny nodded his head. "How many ghosts do you have to find and is anyone out there able to help you?" Danny sighed.

"My friends and allies are all separated in different dimensions including my cousin. Clockwork gave me the list and will help me if I desperately need help. He is watching after me from the Ghost Zone and my parents understand that I need to go."

"Wait... parents?" Tony said in surprise as his eyes involuntary widened. They hadn't expected that to be said by the ghost teen.

Danny shrugged and put the scroll away safely and pulled out the Dimension gun instead. He set the gun to Dimension 3 and looked back at the Avengers.

"I'll let you in on a secret..." Danny said and he transformed before their eyes. Danny Phantom turned into Danny Fenton. "I'm only half dead, a halfa as the ghosts call me and I protect both worlds."

Danny smiled at their flabbergasted faces and fired the Dimension portal gun at an empty space. He transformed back into Phantom and waved back at the Avengers who waved back still in shock. He stepped through the portal and into the portals vortex.

Danny was onto Dimension 3 with Undergrowth captured and safe inside the thermos, it was onto a new dimension with a new ghost to defeat and a new dimension to save. Can he save the next one like he had here? Only time would tell...

Words: 2,108


End file.
